memet_orifandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim
'Splat Tim' 'Introduction' Splat Tim is the main character of the Splat TIm series, and has even created the spinoff movie, Splat Tina Saves Squidmas. He's the hero of Splat Tim and always puts a smile on our face. 'Apperences' Splat Tim, Splat Tim 2, Splat Tim 3, Splatoon When It's October 1st, The Salmon Situation, Splat Tim Anime Intro, Spooky Squid Special, Squid Kid Tryhards, Thanksgiving Short, Splat Tina Saves Squidmas, Splat Tim Goes To Dinner, Splat Tim Goes To Starbucks, and Splat Tim 4 (Unreleased) 'Relations' Splat Tina (Friend) Pearl (Friend) Marina (Friend) Callie (Friend) Marie (Friend) Sushi (Friend) Woomy (Friend) Brups (Friend) DJ Octavio (Enemy) Zen (Rival) Unamed Octoling in Splat Tim 4, assumed to be Agent Eight (Relation unkown, but assumed to be friendly) 'Splat Tim 1' In Splat Tim 1, Splat Tim plays a huge role in the story, just like all the other Splat Tim movies. Splat Tim is on a plane with some unamed characters and piloting the plane is Zen. In this movie, Zen plays as the main villian, using the plane to crash into a tower. Splat Tim doesn't stop the tower in this movie, but works with an Octoling named Brups to teleport the passengers off the plane and onto a tropical island. 'Splat Tim 2' In Splat TIm 2, Splat Tim is once again the main character. After going to wait outside for them to finish his grilled dick sandwich, Splat Tim is confronted by Zen and Splat Tina, who serve as the main villans. They capture Splat TIm and lock him up with little means to escape. Splat Tim then calls his friend Brups. Brups helps Splat Tim escape and take down Zen, ending is rain of terror. 'Splat Tim 3' In Splat Tim 3, Splat Tim serves as the main character once again. Splat Tim talks to Splat Tina during the cats vs dogs splatfest, and then goes to his apartment. He is then confronted by an inkling girl, named Sushi. Sushi asks Splat Tim to go to a resturant with him, and he agrees. Sushi then tells him about how the octolings are planning an attack on inkopolis and that they must prepare. Splat Tim then gathers his friends, Splat Tina, Woomy, and Sushi, to plan a defense tactic. Then, out of nowhere, Zen's airship is hit by an inkstrike, saving inkopolis (for now). Zen agrees to help them, as they find a note on the inkstrike from DJ Octavio. He says that he is going to strike inkopolis and end the inklings once and for all. Splat Tim and crew then proceed to gather and army, by first calling and inkling named Marie. Octavio later tells the inklings to give up the zapfish or pay. Splat Tim and crew then get ready for the attack. The octarians invade inkopolis but Splat Tim and his army become victorious in the war. Callie then appears and thanks Splat Tim and crew, ending Splat Tim 3. 'Splatoon When It's October 1st' Splat Tim makes a cameo in Splatoon When It's October 1st. Callie breaks into his house to tell him that it is the first of October and Splat Tim responds "So?" causing Callie to become furious. 'The Salmon Situation' Splat Tim makes a cameo in this film, being confronted by octolings to help kill a powered salmon. Splat Tim declines, leaving the salmon under inkopolis. 'Splat Tim Anime Intro' This is an anime intro feat. the one and only Splat Tim himself. Nothing lore wise in this one 'Spooky Squid Special' Splat Tim once again makes a cameo. Callie tells Splat Tim to get dressed for trick or treating. He dresses up as Mario from Super Mario, and goes out to get candy. 'Squid Kid Tryhards' Splat Tim is told by Splat Tina that she got plane tickets and to come with her. When the get on, they realize that the pilot forgot to put in more fuel. They then crash land on an island, and meet a species known as the tryhards. Splat TIm is then captured by them, but then the pilot saves Splat Tim and crew and brings them back home. 'Thanksgiving Short' In this short, Splat TIm is tasked to get a turkey for dinner. Splat Tim fails to get a turkey, so he brings home "wild corndogs" instead. His friends are not happy with him.